Death's Closest
by Elrika
Summary: [TRADUCTION] "Tu es spécial Stiles, et être spécial n'est pas forcément quelque chose de mauvais." "Comme toi ?" L'adolescent le regarda et Harry se mit à rire. "Je suis la Mort, chéri. Tu ne peux pas être plus spécial que ça." (Slash, threesome, two-shot) [COMPLET]
1. Note

_Hello ~_

 _Me revoici pour une nouvelle traduction, qui est un crossover Harry Potter / Teen Wolf, et un Two-Shot._

 _Je mets cette note toute seule au début parce que je veux être sûr que tout le monde la lisent ^^_

 _L'auteur de cette histoire est_ **_MissYukki1990._** _Donc seul le travail de traduction me revient, non l'histoire. (Je le précise bien !)_

 _Je lui ai envoyé une demande de traduction début Août, mais je n'ai reçu aucune réponse de sa part, (elle n'a plus l'air d'être active sur ce site depuis 2015) donc suite au conseil de tout le monde, je poste tout de même, mais je préviens bien, à la moindre protestation de l'auteur, je supprimerais cette histoire !_

 _Je cherche également un(e) bêta pour cette histoire, qui fait donc deux chapitres, plutôt longs. ^^_

 _Voila voila._


	2. Prends ma main

_**Auteur :** MissYuki1990_

 _ **Traductrice :** Elrika_

 _ **Rating :** M (Pour une bonne raison !)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. (L'image de cette histoire ne m'appartient également pas)_

 _ **Avertissement :** Présence de slash, de violence, quelques scènes de combat, langages familiers, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !_

 _ **Bêta :** Toujours en recherche !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Es-tu sûr qu'il va venir ? » dit le Vrai Alpha d'une voix faible et hésitante.

Il était fatigué. Ils étaient _tous_ fatigués, fatigués et effrayés.

John et Mélissa étaient assis sur le canapé au fond du loft de Derek. Allison et Lydia étaient encastrées ensemble dans un fauteuil à côté d'eux. Aiden et Ethan étaient contre le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée, tandis que Scott et Isaac étaient placés à la table avec Deaton debout près d'eux.

Derek regarda d'abord Chris qui restait à côté d'Allison, debout à côté du fauteuil avec son bras gauche appuyé sur le dossier, puis Deaton, qui leva minutieusement un sourcil gauche vers lui.

« Il sera ici le plus tôt possible, il avait quelques affaires à régler à Londres, je ne sais pas s'il est revenu, mais je ne l'ai pas vu ni entendu parler de lui depuis que je suis revenu à Beacon Hills. »

« Es-tu sûr qu'il va venir ? » demanda John et Derek le regarda.

« Je lui fais confiance. » fut sa réponse, et Scott échangea un regard avec Isaac, Allison et Lydia. Si Derek avait confiance en cet homme, alors il devait vraiment être quelque chose.

« Aw, Derek ! » Tout le monde sauta sur ses pieds quand quelqu'un parla dans l'ombre.

Tout le monde, sauf Derek. Le plus ancien loup-garou du groupe se redressa seulement et un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis vraiment honoré. »

Ils froncèrent les sourcils quand un homme de la taille de Derek sortit de l'ombre de sous l'escalier rond et s'arrêta, ses mains profondément enfouie dans les poches de son sweat à capuche noir. Sa position était détendue et ses vêtements lâches ne faisaient rien pour cacher sa corpulence. Ses épaules, bien qu'un peu vouté, étaient fortes, et il y avait une conscience de son environnement qui montrait de l'expérience sur le champ de bataille.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? » demanda Derek, et les lèvres minces de l'homme s'inclinèrent dans un petit sourire ainsi que ses yeux émeraudes, un peu obscurci par des lunettes cerclées, scintillèrent malicieusement.

« Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important est de savoir comment bon sang est-il entré sans que personne ne le remarque. » Cracha Aiden en se repoussant du mur. Il y avait quelque chose sur le nouveau venu aux cheveux de jais qui le mettait sur ses gardes, quelque chose comme une aura de danger qui semblait rouler hors de lui par vagues régulières. « L'appartement n'a pas été vide depuis hier soir. »

Il se contenta de rire vers Aiden avant de regarder Derek, ignorant le jumeau, comme s'il était sans importance. « Tu as appelé. » salua-t-il moqueusement Derek. « Et j'ai répondu. Quel est le problème ? »

« Comment tu peux m'ignor-… » Rugit Aiden, ce qui se transforma en un hoquet, Ethan se précipita pour attraper son jumeau quand Aiden trébucha et que ses mains volèrent vers sa gorge.

« Non. » parla l'homme, ses yeux obscurcis. « Juste _non_. J'ai fait affaire à des loups garous plus grands et plus forts que vous dans mon temps, alors je te suggère de prendre du recul. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici est parce que Derek m'a demandé de venir. Maintenant. » Il regarda Derek. « Quel est le problème ? »

« Peut-être que vous devriez d'abord vous présenter ? » parla calmement Deaton, et l'homme leva un sourcil vers Derek qui haussa simplement les épaules et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu ne leur a _rien_ dit ? »

Les sourcils de Derek se haussèrent tandis que ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire. Un instant plus tard, tout le monde resta bouche bée quand l'homme commença à rire.

« Tu vois, _voilà_ pourquoi je t'aime, Derek Hale ! Tel père, tel fils. »

Derek rit et haussa ses épaules massives tandis que l'homme secouait la tête avec un sourire plein de tendresse sur son visage.

« Pouvez-vous nous dires qui vous êtes ? » parla Isaac avec méfiance alors qu'il regardait d'abord Derek, puis l'homme. Derek n'avait jamais agi comme ça autour d'eux, alors cet homme devait être quelqu'un de vraiment spécial. « Et pourquoi Derek pense que vous pourriez nous aider. »

« Derek ne _pense_ pas que je puisse vous aider; Il _sait_ que je peux vous aider. » dit l'homme d'une voix trainante en commençant à se dirigé lentement vers Derek. « La question est si je devrais vous aider. »

« Harry… » Le loup-garou leva les yeux avec un soupir, et _Harry_ rit à nouveau.

« Tu sais que j'ai mes limites, Derek. Certaines choses sont fixées dans la pierre. »

« Non, pas ça. » répondit Derek et Harry rit encore.

« Tu es comme ta mère, Hale. » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Vous avez connu la mère de Derek ? » s'avança Scott et Harry le regarda.

Harry regarda Derek et le loup-garou acquiesça minutieusement. Harry chantonna et fit complètement face à Scott avant de s'approché lentement du jeune Alpha, les bras tombant sur les côtés avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches à nouveau. Il s'arrêta juste en face de Scott et pencha sa tête sur le côté, alors qu'il l'examinait.

« Alors tu es le _Vrai_ Alpha. » murmura-t-il, et Scott frissonna quand l'homme se pencha un peu, les yeux émeraude plein de quelque chose que Scott ne pouvait pas nommer. Isaac se déplaça et la tête d'Harry se tourna sèchement sur le côté, les yeux se concentrant sur lui immédiatement. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Isaac. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire du mal. »

« Vous avez encore à vous présenter. » pressa Chris à travers ses dents, pour seulement haleter quand Harry apparut soudain juste en face de lui, les yeux émeraude plus sombres et ses lèvres étirées en un sourire.

« Vous avez beaucoup de sang sur vos mains, _Christopher Argent_. » parla Harry d'une voix profonde et creuse, et même s'ils voulurent bouger, tout à coup tout le monde se retrouva pratiquement encrés à leurs places. « Beaucoup de gens sont morts, soit par votre main, ou par celle de votre famille. Je me demande – où irez-vous lorsque votre jour viendra ? »

Les yeux de Chris s'élargirent et il avala difficilement tandis qu'Harry ricana sombrement. « Qui êtes-vous ? » souffla Chris et Harry disparut à nouveau pour apparaitre perché sur une chaise à l'arrière de la salle.

« J'ai beaucoup de noms. » dit-il en croisant les jambes et posant ses mains sur le dossier sous ses cuisses. « Il y a 17 ans j'étais connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter. » Tout le monde regarda Deaton lorsque le druide haleta et écarquilla les yeux, et Harry rit. « Aujourd'hui, je suis connu comme Le Fléau de l'Existence, La Grande Faucheuse, Le Ténébreux, Le Maitre de la Mort, ou simplement, _Mort_. »

Un lourd silence régna sur les personnes assemblées alors qu'ils regardaient Harry dans la plus grande peur. Ils regardèrent Derek incrédule quand il rit et virent le plus vieux loup-garou du groupe secoué la tête vers Harry.

« Tu as toujours su comment faire ton entrée. »

Harry rit et tout un coup, ce fut comme si une pression énorme fut levé et tout le monde pu à nouveau respirer. « Je _suis Mort_ , chéri. Ne suis-je pas censé faire une grande entrée ? Tu pourrais apprendre quelques petites choses. » Dit-il d'une voix trainante et Derek grogna.

« Vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ? » Tout le monde regarda Ethan. « Vous ne pouvez pas attendre de nous que nous croyons que _vous soyez_ la Mort ?! »

Harry leva un sourcil vers lui avec une expression ennuyé. « Chéri, je ne serais pas mort deux fois et Maitre des Reliques de la Mort pour rien. Que tu le crois ou non, ce n'est pas mon problème. Le fait est qu'un jour vous y croirez, et si vous continuez sur le chemin actuelle, ce jour-là pourrait arriver plus tôt que vous ne le pensez. »

« Est-ce que tu nous menaces ?! » Aiden et Ethan s'avancèrent et Harry leva les sourcils avec un amusement réel colorant son visage.

« Je ne fais que constater un fait. » il haussa les épaules et regarda Lydia qui le regardait avec de grands yeux et les lèvres entrouvertes. « En fait, vous pouvez le demander à votre Banshee ici présente. Elle sera heureuse de confirmé mes dires. » Lydia haleta et fit un petit pas en arrière quand les yeux émeraude plongèrent dans les siens. «C'est devenu drôlement calme, n'est-ce pas Lydia ? » demanda-t-il et la Banshee avala avant d'hoché la tête rapidement. « Tu ne peux entendre quoi que ce soit, non ? »

« O-oui. » bégaya-t-elle et Harry sourit d'une façon presque douce.

« Tu es un Lien, Lydia. Tu es un ancrage entre l'autre monde et celui-ci. J'ai rencontré quelques Banshees dans mon temps. Tu es encore un bébé par rapport à eux. Tu tiens encore beaucoup trop à ce monde. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » demanda Allison en intervenant devant Lydia comme pour la protéger, et Allison se trouva sujette au regard profond.

« Une partie d'elle refuse toujours les pouvoirs qui lui a été accordé. Elle les craints. » Déclara Harry et il haussa les épaules. « C'est normal avec le nombre de mauvaises interprétations que vous avez sur la mort et les Banshees. Elles ne sont pas ici pour annoncer la mort de personne. Chaque seconde une personne meurt dans le monde. Si une Banshee était l'annonciatrice de la mort, elles crieraient chaque seconde de la journée. » Il semblait presque _amusé_.

« Alors qu'est-ce que je suis ?! » cassa Lydia. « Chaque fois que j'ai crié quelqu'un a été retrouvé mort ! »

« Parce que tu n'écoutais pas, chérie. » parla tendrement Harry. « Une Banshee crie seulement quand quelqu'un qui ne devait pas mourir est face à sa fin. » Lydia s'étrangla et recula. « Ton cri sert à émousser les sons du monde des vivants, et donc entendre les murmures de l'Ombre. »

« L'Ombre ? »

« M-hm ! » Harry hocha la tête et haussa les épaules. « En fait, ils sont appelés Saplavites,…Les charognards pour Damnés. Ils sont partout autour de nous, se cachant dans les ombres du monde. Tout comme des anges gardiens, ils sont cachés des regards, attendant ceux qui sont damnés. Ils se nourrissent de la peur et de la douleur. Toi, ma chère Lydia, peux entendre leurs cris. Ce sont des êtres insensés qui ne savent rien, sauf leur faim, et ils attendent ceux qui meurent avant leur temps afin qu'ils puissent se nourrir de leur douleur et de leur peur. Une Banshee qui apprend à les écouter peut aider à arrêter la mort d'un être humain dont le temps n'est pas encore venu. » Il frappa dans ses mains et sauta de la chaise. « Mais je doute que Derek m'ai appelé ici pour vous enseigner au sujet des Banshees. » Il leva un sourcil vers Derek. « Alors ? Qui a besoin d'aide ? »

Derek regarda Scott, tandis que les autres échangeaient des regards plein de confusion.

« Mon fils. » parla John et Harry le regarda. « Il est- il est possédé par _quelque chose_ … »

« Le Void. (Vide ?) » L'interrompit Harry et tout le monde fronça les sourcils quand il se figea, les traits de son visage devinrent terne et inexpressif, et ses yeux s'obscurcirent devenant presque noirs. « Une rage complète, esprit vengeur. » Il regarda Derek, et le loup-garou acquiesça. « Il est sorti des Ténèbres, de sa Cage. Comment ? »

Deaton allait répondre, mais Harry leva sa main droite vers lui, sans même regarder l'Emissaire et secoua un doigt vers lui.

« Non. » Harry arrêta Deaton, baissant la tête et l'inclinant vers le côté, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait entendre. « Vous avez commis un sacrifice; Trois d'entre eux. Cela se joint à celui qui avait le plus à perdre. » Il regarda Derek et se figea. « L'un avec un cœur plein de regret et de tristesse; Un cœur qui ne voulait rien d'autre qu'être assez puissant pour protéger ceux qu'il chérit. Une Etincelle ! » Il se retourna et regarda Deaton. « Vous auriez dû le formé. Au moment où vous vous êtes rendu compte qu'il avait l'Etincelle vous auriez dû le prendre sous votre aile et le former. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si vous l'aviez fait ! »

Deaton avala difficilement et baissa la tête. « Je sais. Je pensais que nous avions le temps. Il est seulement un enfant. »

« Il a cessé d'être un enfant quand il a aidé à prendre une vie ! » tonna Harry et tout le monde frissonna. « Même s'il a sauvé des gens, cela à laisser une marque sur son cœur ! Il avait besoin de protection ! »

« Harry ! » L'homme en furie se tourna vers Derek. « Non. Ce qui est fait est fait. Peut-on le sauver ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda le sol. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes alors qu'il faisait un petit pas en avant et fléchissait ses mains à ses côtés, inclinant la tête un peu vers la droite alors qu'un frisson traversait son corps.

Il se figea et regarda Derek. « Il ne sera jamais le même. Il ne sera jamais plus votre Stiles. » Murmura-t-il dans le silence lourd qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

« Va-t-il vivre ? » Harry se tourna vers John dont les yeux étaient remplis de désespoir.

« Oui » dit-il. « Il sera toujours votre fils. » Il se tourna complètement vers John. « Mais il est allé dans le Void. Il y est allé. Il a contemplé trop profondément dans les Ténèbres. Son esprit et son cœur resteront peut-être les mêmes, peut-être. » Souligne-t-il. « Mais il ne sera plus Stiles. Il ne sera plus humain. »

« Que sera-t-il ? » demanda John alors que Melissa enroulait ses mains autour de son bras, lui offrant un soutien silencieux.

Harry chantonna et regarda Derek. « Quiconque lutte contre des monstre devrait prendre garde, dans le combat, à ne pas devenir monstre lui-même. » murmura Harry et tout le monde regarda Lydia quand elle fit claqué ses lèvres closes, serra les poings à ses côtés en serrant les yeux fermement alors qu'elle tentait de s'empêcher de crier. « Et quand à celui qui scrute le fond de l'abysse, l'abysse le scrute à son tour. » (1) Il regarda Lydia et elle déglutit. « Lydia ? » Elle secoua la tête frénétiquement alors qu'il faisait un pas vers elle. « J'ai besoin que tu _cris_. »

L'instant suivant, elle prit une profonde inspiration, et tout le monde dans la pièce à côté d'elle et Harry tombèrent à genoux, alors qu'elle criait plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Cela s'arrêta brusquement et tout le monde leva les yeux avec un soupir. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent quand ils regardèrent Harry qui se tenait toujours avec sa tête baissée et sa frange projetant des ombres sur ses yeux.

« Harry ? » interrogea Derek alors qu'il se levait.

« Restez ici. Il arrive. Je reviens rapidement. » Apres cela, Harry disparut dans une rafale de sable noir.

Pendant quelques instants, il y eu le silence alors que chacun se levait tout en échangeant des regards pleins de confusion et d'émerveillement.

« Est-ce que- est ce que c'est vraiment arrivé ? » demanda Scott alors qu'il aidait Isaac, qui était encore un peu faible, à se mettre sur une chaise.

« A moins que nous venions de vivre une hallucination collective ? » parla Allison alors qu'elle aidait Lydia à prendre un siège. « Je crois que c'est arrivé. »

« Vous avez des explications à donner, Hale. » cracha Chris et Derek haussa un sourcil. « Comment diable connaissez-vous la Mort ? » Les sourcils de Derek rencontrèrent la ligne de ses cheveux et les yeux Chris s'obstruèrent quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. « Vous- vous savez ce que je veux dire. »

Derek soupira et secoua la tête avant de regarder Scott. « Tu te souviens de ce dont je t'ai parlé, de la raison pour laquelle je suis parti avec Cora ? »

« Tu as dit que vous aviez besoin de réponses, que vous aviez besoin de parler à votre mère. »

Derek hocha la tête alors qu'il levait la main gauche et se frottait la nuque. « J'ai utilisé un rituel pour le faire et j'ai réussi à parler avec elle. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » demanda Deaton et Derek le regarda sous ses sourcils.

« Beaucoup de choses. » murmura Derek. « L'une d'elles était qu'il y avait un homme là-bas à qui je pouvais avoir une confiance absolue. Elle a dit qu'il était l'Unique Justice dans le monde, elle a dit qu'elle ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois; Quand elle est morte; il était là quand ma meute à brûler vive. Il les a rassemblés. Il leur a dit qu'ils ne devaient pas mourir et qu'à cause de cela, elle pouvait demander une chose de lui. » Il rit et secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Scott.

« Rien. Je me souviens juste d'avoir été surpris que la Mort offre effectivement des faveurs à des gens mort avant leur temps, mais elle m'a expliqué que la Mort est le Gardien de l'Ordre. C'est son travail de faire respecter l'ordre des choses en faisant en sorte que les gens meurent quand ils sont censés mourir et les faire aller là où ils sont censés aller. » Il regarda Chris et le Chasseur fronça les sourcils. « Il n'apprécie pas les gens qui prennent la Justice de leurs propres mains. »

« Qu'est-ce que votre mère à demander de lui ? » demanda Isaac et Derek le regarda.

« Elle lui a demandé de faire en sorte que mes sœurs et moi aillent bien. Elle m'a aussi dit que Laura était censé mourir quand cela lui est arrivé, elle aurait été tuée soit par des Chasseurs ou Peter; qu'elle s'égarerait parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû être un Alpha, et que finalement il l'aurait détruit. »

« Alors… » Melissa se racla la gorge quand Derek la regarda. « Tu as la Mort en tant qu'Ange Gardien ? »

Derek rit et haussa ses épaules massives. « D'une certaine façon, oui. Il ne me sauvera pas quand viendra mon temps, mais en attendant, il a dit qu'il ferait de son mieux pour me garder en vie comme gage de la mort de ma famille. »

« Peut-il vraiment aider Stiles ? » demanda John faiblement et Derek hocha la tête.

« Je ne sais pas comment, mais il va l'aider. Comme je le disais, il méprise ceux qui apporte le désordre, et avec ce que nous savons au sujet du Nogitsune nous pouvons dire qu'il apporte le chaos avec lui. Je ne doute pas qu'Harry veuille en faire son affaire. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire quand il a dit 'il arrive' ? » demanda Melissa et les autres échangèrent des regards.

« Je peux me tromper. » parla Deaton et tout le monde le regarda. « Mais il pourrait avoir dit que le Nogitsune est en chemin. »

« Pourquoi serait-il parti à la place de Derek ? » demanda Aiden et Derek haussa les épaules.

« Pensez-y. » parla Lydia et tout le monde la regarda. Elle était encore pâle et tremblante, mais elle regardait Derek comme si elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. « Cet endroit - ce lieu est plein de douleur et de tristesse. » murmura-t-elle et Derek hocha la tête.

« Vous devez tous partir. »

« Quoi ?! » cassa Scott et Derek le regarda. « Tu ne peux pas attendre de nous… »

« Le Nogitsune vient ici pour _moi_ , Scott ! Harry fera tout ce qu'il faut pour le sauver, mais il n'y arrivera pas si nous sommes tous là sur son chemin. Le Nogitsune ne doit pas savoir que nous avons une manière de l'arrêter. Et en plus, je ne fais pas confiance à Chris et les jumeaux autour d'Harry _ou_ Stiles ! »

« Hey ! »

« Non. » interrompit Derek, et il regarda Chris et les jumeaux. « La seule manière que vous connaissez vous trois pour faire face à une menace est de la détruire sans poser de questions. Nous ne savons pas ce que le Nogitsune va faire. Je ne sais pas comment Harry va gérer tout cela. Ce que je _sais_ , c'est que nous devons être prudent et faire que le Nogitsune ne se sente pas menacé. »

« Alors quoi, vous nous dites de partir ? » demanda John en faisant un pas vers Derek. « Vous _me_ demandez de m'éloigner, _sachant_ que mon fils est en chemin ? Vous me demandez de faire confiance à la _Mort_ avec _mon fils_?! »

Derek se redressa juste, ne présentant aucune réaction à la colère de John. « Stiles m'a sauvé la vie. Il m'a aidé plus que je ne peux le compter. » Déclara Derek calmement. « C'est un sale gosse un peu bruyant, qui est toujours là où il ne doit pas, mais à grâce à cela je me sens libre de dire que beaucoup d'entre nous ne seraient pas ici aujourd'hui si ce n'est grâce à lui. Alors, pensez-vous vraiment que je laisserais quelqu'un lui nuire ? Pensez-vous vraiment que je suis si ingrat pour permettre à un gamin qui m'a sauvé la vie, de _mourir_? »

John déglutit difficilement et baissa la tête.

« Harry va l'aider. Il ramènera Stiles. Et je vous assure, que le Nogitsune va souffrir pour ce qu'il a fait à Stiles. Il _va_ souffrir. »

XXX

Derek leva les yeux lorsque la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit et ses poings se serrèrent sur ses genoux.

Cette démarche, cette position, ces épaules trompeusement fragiles, tout était _faux_. La lueur dans les yeux whisky, avait été remplacée par l'obscurité et la rage. Les lèvres pleines étaient gercées et même de l'autre côté de la pièce, Derek pouvait voir des gouttes de sang séché dans les fissures. La peau crème était maintenant pâle et maladif, et il y avait des cernes sous les yeux expressifs.

« Je suis surpris de te trouver ici, Derek. N'as-tu pas reçu mes cadeaux ? » La voix qui passait ces lèvres était cassé et rauque, et elle envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Derek.

« Je devais revenir et je te remercie. » murmura-t-il et il se leva tandis que le Nogitsune se dirigeait lentement vers le milieu du loft de Derek.

Le loup-garou l'approcha lentement, et ils s'arrêtèrent à plusieurs pieds de distance. Derek vérifia mieux le corps de Stiles et son regard se posa sur les yeux remplis d'attention malveillante, essayant d'y trouvé quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_ qui pourrait lui dire que Stiles était toujours là, que l'adolescent n'avait pas encore renoncé. Un simulacre de sourire étira les lèvres gercées et la bouche de Derek s'assécha.

« Je ne pensais pas que je te trouverais ici, Derek. Bien que, je dois l'admettre, je suis content de ce fait. » Le Nogitsune souleva un sourcil et hocha la tête alors qu'il déplaçait son poids et se penchait en avant, comme si le corps qu'il possédait devenait trop lourd pour lui.

« Tu as faim. » conclu Derek et le Nogitsune rit.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis venu _ici_ ? » il leva un peu les mains et ses yeux regardèrent sur les côtés. « Tout est dans vos tête, Derek. Nous savons que toute la douleur est à cet endroit, et nous sommes venus pour nous _nourrir._ »

Derek déglutit et raidit sa position alors qu'il serrait les poings. « Pourquoi lui ? » demanda-t-il et le Nogitsune leva un peu le sourcil droit. « Pourquoi Stiles ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un de plus… »

« Puissant ? » La chose possédant Stiles rit alors qu'il faisant un pas sur le côté et regardait autour. Il inspira et expira, les yeux fermés et les épaules de Stiles fléchissant un peu. « Parce qu'il était le seul parmi vous qui était prêt à _tout_ risquer. Il a perdu sa mère quand il était très jeune, tu sais ? Il se sent toujours coupable. Il sent comme s'il aurait dû faire quelque chose pour la sauver. Cette sensation l'a entrainé à tout faire pour protéger ceux dont il se soucie. Son père, son meilleur ami, toi, vous êtes toutes les personnes que Stiles veut protéger. Sa douleur est ma nourriture. Votre peur, votre douleur parce que vous ne pouvez le protéger est comme un doux nectar attendant l'ivresse. »

« Tu te nourris de lui. » pressa Derek à travers ses dents et le Nogitsune ricana sombrement.

« Bien sûr que je le fais. » dit-il d'une voix trainante. « Il est mon navire. Il m'a fait entrer. Tu devrais l'entendre, Derek. Tu devrais l'entendre me supplier d'arrêter. Tu devrais l'entendre _crier_ et _plaider_ pour ta vie. »

Derek serra ses mains si fortement qu'il sentit ses ongles percé la peau fine de ses paumes. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Le Nogitsune sourit.

« Je ne veux que le monde, Derek. Tout m'a été pris. Je suis resté seul et souffrant dans le Néant. J'y ai passé tant de temps que j'en suis devenu une partie. Il est devenu une partie de _moi._ Je _suis_ le Néant, et je le répandrais sur ce monde comme la peste et il se _nourrira_ de _chaque humain_ alors qu'ils se vautreront dans la _douleur_ , la _souffrance_ et le _pur chaos_. »

« Tu ne le fera pas. Tu seras arrêté. »

Le Nogitsune rit et secoua la tête. « Je crains que vous ne puissiez m'arrêter, Derek. Tes amis ne viendront pas m'affronter parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne veux risquer de blesser Stiles. Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter si vous ne le tuez pas, Derek. Si vous voulez que tout se finisse, vous devez tuer Stiles. » Il ricana et regarda autour. « Maintenant, la question demeure, en seriez-vous capable ? »

XXX

 _C'est la fin._

 _Retiens ton souffle et comptes jusqu'à dix._

 _Sens la terre bouger, puis_

 _Entends mon cœur éclater à nouveau._

XXX

Derek serra les dents étroitement et déglutit alors que le Nogitsune faisait un pas vers lui.

« Serais-tu capable d'enfoncer ta main dans sa poitrine et de lui arracher le cœur ? » murmura-t-il, presque séduisant. « Est-ce que ton cœur serait capable d'arracher la vie de celui qui a sauvé la tienne à maintes reprises, qui t'a aidé ? Serais-tu capable de le regarder dans les yeux alors que la lumière s'évanouirait de ses yeux comme la lueur timide d'une luciole mourante ? En serais-tu capable ? »

Il s'arrêta juste devant Derek, regardant profondément dans ses yeux, ses lèvres à un souffle de Derek.

« Il a commencé à t'aimer, tu sais ? Il a commencé à ressentir quelque chose envers toi, quelque chose s'apparentant à de l'amour, il a commencé à te voir comme quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Quelqu'un pour qui il serait prêt à mourir juste pour s'assurer qu'il soit en sécurité. Son papa, Scott, et sa mère, cette petite Banshee - ils étaient les seuls importants pour lui jusqu'à ce que tu n'arrives. Ils étaient les seuls qui importaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vraiment regardé dans tes yeux et qu'il ait vu la même douleur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'il regardait dans un miroir. Vous n'êtes pas si différents, Derek. C'est dommage que tu ne puisses le voir. Tu aurais pu être l'étincelle qui m'aurait empêché de le posséder. »

Les yeux de Derek s'élargissaient à chaque mot qui sortait des lèvres de Stiles et il se trouva incapable de respirer.

« Tu aurais pu le sauver, Derek. Tu aurais pu le sauver. »

XXX

 _Car c'est la fin_

 _Je me suis noyé et j'ai rêvé ce moment_

 _Submergé par la dette, je leur dois tout_

 _Balayée au loin, je suis gelée._

XXX

« Je peux encore le sauver. » laissa échappé Derek entre ses dents et le Nogitsune se mit à rire, et Derek étouffa quand tout à coup, il y eu une main autour de sa gorge, serrant avec plus de force qu'il n'était censé y en avoir dans ce corps affaibli.

Il ne pouvait ni bouger ni respirer, et toujours aussi lentement l'emprise que le Nogitsune avait sur le cou de Derek se renforça, Derek s'affaissant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que ses genoux rencontrent le sol et le Nogitsune s'accroupit devant lui avec un sourire maniaque.

« Tu ne peux sauver personne, Derek, ni lui, ni toi-même. Personne. »

La seconde suivante, le Nogitsune fut renversé et Derek tomba sur ses bras tandis que Scott et Isaac débarquaient devant lui, Aiden et Ethan apparaissant de chaque côté de la pièce, tandis que Mélissa, John, Chris, Allison et Lydia se tenaient derrière lui, armé d'arbalètes et de fusils. Aucun ne semblait prêt à les lever, et tous, sauf Aiden et Ethan, semblaient peinés.

« Arrêtes ça ! » rugit Scott et le Nogitsune leva la tête de Stiles en se levant du sol. Les traits de Stiles étaient tordus en un rictus laid et haineux alors qu'il se levait, son torse plié en avant et ses mains serrées devant lui.

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. » dit-il en serrant les dents. « Toute la meutes est ici. »

« Laisses le corps de mon fils. » grogna John et le Nogitsune le regarda.

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? C'est mon billet pour la liberté. » Dit-il.

« Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici. » dit Lydia. « Tu ne feras de mal à personne d'autre. »

Le Nogitsune jeta la tête de Stiles en arrière et rit. « Vraiment !? » tonna-t-il. « Et qui m'arrêteras ?! »

« Je le ferais. »

Tout le monde haleta alors que le Nogitsune se retournait et qu'il se retrouvait face à face avec Harry. L'homme aux cheveux de jais avait l'air calme et maitriser, comme s'il ne se tenait pas devant un monstre. Le Nogitsune fit un pas en arrière et fronça les sourcils, le visage de Stiles se fondant en une expression de confusion.

« Toi ? Qui – _Qu'es-tu_ ? »

Le coin droit des lèvres d'Harry se tordit alors qu'il mettait ses mains dans les poches de son sweat-shirt et haussait les épaules. « Personne en particulier. » dit-il négligemment et le Nogitsune recula en regardant Harry.

« Je ne sens rien. Tu es –tu es _vide_. »

Harry se mit à rire en regardant autour de lui alors que le Nogitsune faisait un autre pas en arrière prudent. « Tu as été un très mauvais garçon. » dit-il en regardant le Nogitsune et en faisant un pas en avant.

« Qui es-tu ? » La voix qui sortit de la bouche de Stiles était tremblante, faible et pleine de peur tandis que le corps de Stiles reculait alors qu'Harry faisait des pas lents et mesurés vers lui.

« Le Jugement. » dit-il et ses yeux devinrent noirs en une seconde, et avec un éclat de puissance tout le monde fut repoussé.

Un cri étouffé les fit lever les yeux et ils s'élargirent quand ils virent deux énormes loups noirs de chaque côté de la forme agenouillée de Stiles, leurs mâchoires serrés autour des poignets de Stiles le maintenant en place tandis qu'Harry se tenait au-dessus de lui, le regardant avec quelque chose de semblable à du dégout sur son visage.

« Qu'es-tu ?! » hurla le Nogitsune alors qu'Harry levait sa main droite et la plaçait sur le front de Stiles.

« _La Fin de Toute Choses._ » sa voix était déformée et elle secoua quelque chose de profond en toutes les personnes dans la salle. La seconde suivante, une vague de pouvoir éclata d'Harry, poussant tout le monde vers le sol, et ils se couvrirent les oreilles quand des cris plains de douleur et de désespoir déchirèrent la gorge de Stiles.

« Stiles ! » le shérif de Beacon Hills releva lentement la tête, résistant à l'énorme pression qui régnait sur eux tous. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son souffle se coupa quand il vit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un esprit sombre poussé hors du corps de Stiles. Il s'accrochait à son fils comme s'il ne le laisserait jamais partir, et John regarda Harry, qui semblait _diffèrent_.

Les cheveux d'Harry semblaient plus longs alors qu'ils dansaient autour de sa tête, claquant dans ce qui semblait être une tornade autour de lui et Stiles. Sa peau était pâle et ses yeux, non obscurcis par les verres, étaient comme deux puits d'obscurité. « _Va-t'en !_ » sa voix secoua le bâtiment et, avec un autre cri, le Nogitsune quitta le corps de Stiles et se dissout.

Les loups s'évaporèrent et Harry se retourna pour attraper Stiles alors que son corps tombait en arrière. Il le berça dans ses bras tandis que le corps de Stiles se relâchait et sa tête se balança en arrière permettant à John de voir ses yeux ternes et morts.

« S-Stiles ? » bégaya John à bout de souffle tandis que les autres se relevaient.

Derek, qui était le plus proche d'Harry et de Stiles, réussit à ramper vers eux, il regarda Stiles, puis Harry. « Qu'est-…Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? » demanda-t-il à bout de souffle et Harry lui consacra un regard.

« Il est enfermé dans son esprit. » murmura-t-il en prenant la joue de Stiles dans sa main droite et en regardant dans ses yeux. Il prit un souffle profond et inutile et regarda Derek. « J'ai besoin que tu sois mon ancre, Derek, je ne suis plus lié à ce monde, et si je n'ai pas quelqu'un comme ancrage, je pourrais briser le lien qu'à Stiles avec ce monde quand je lui parlerais. »

« Alors, tu peux le ramener ? » demanda faiblement Derek et Harry hocha la tête.

« Ne lâche pas. »

Derek hocha la tête et saisit l'épaule droite d'Harry de sa main gauche. « Je ne le ferais pas. »

Harry regarda Stiles, ferma les yeux alors qu'il lui relevait la tête et reposait son front sur le sien. Lydia haleta et tout le monde, sauf John, qui était concentré sur Stiles, la regarda.

« Lydia ? » appela faiblement Allison tandis que Lydia se penchait en avant sur ses mains. Ses yeux étaient flous et elle était à bout de souffle.

« Vite. » souffla Lydia. « Il faut se dépêcher, il disparait. Il disparait ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » la voix d'Harry était étouffé, mais ils l'entendirent tous. « Il n'ira nulle part. »

XXX

Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de lui.

Il savait très bien où il était, mais voir l'esprit de l'adolescent lui faisait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis presque 17 ans ; Quelque chose qu'il pensait ne plus pouvoir ressentir.

Le monde autour de lui était sans couleur. C'était gris et dans un tel désordre que cela lui faisait mal. Même son esprit pendant la guerre n'avait pas été dans un état aussi lamentable.

« J'aurais dû faire en sorte que le Nogitsune souffre davantage. » murmura-t-il dans sa barbe alors qu'il regardait autour de lui ce qui semblait être la chambre d'un enfant.

Il y avait de nombreuses photos le long des murs et des jouets différents jonchant le sol. Un gros ours en peluche se trouvait dans le coin à côté d'une porte en bois, ses yeux vides concentrés sur Harry comme s'il l'évaluait.

Sachant qu'il était dans l'esprit de Stiles, Harry s'assura de ne rien déranger. Il se dirigea vers la porte, gardant l'ours en peluche en vue. Il avait été dans suffisamment d'esprit pour savoir que rien ne devait être pris à la légère. Les gens choisissaient des choses étranges pour leurs pièges. Il atteignit la porte et mit lentement la main sur la poignée. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, fermant la porte une fois qu'il fut sorti dans le couloir. Il regarda autour de lui et prit un souffle profond et inutile.

« Stiles ? » appela-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. « Stiles, je sais que tu es là. Je ne te blesserais pas. Je suis un ami de Derek. Stiles ? » Il atteignit l'escalier et baissa les yeux. Il pensait avoir vu un éclair de couleur là-bas. « Stiles N Le Nogitsune est parti. Je sais que tu peux le sentit. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. » Il essayait de faire sonner cela de façon aussi rassurante qu'il le pouvait, mais d'une certaine manière, il savait que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Il atteignit le bas de l'escalier et soupira.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Il n'avait pas le temps de chercher Stiles dans son esprit. Stiles était là depuis assez longtemps. S'il ne sortait pas l'adolescent de là bientôt, ils le perdraient. Son corps tomberait dans le coma, et il n'y aurait alors rien qu'Harry puisse faire. Il devait faire sortir le garçon, et il devait le faire _maintenant._

Il sentit un flot d'énergie venant de la gauche et il ouvrit les yeux. Il vit l'entrée de la cuisine et, de l'autre côté de la pièce, il vit une porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Il marcha et sortit de la maison pour lever un sourcil quand il se trouva au milieu d'une forêt sombre.

Une Pleine Lune brillait à travers des branches épaisses, et quand il se retourna, il se mit à rire quand il découvrit qu'il n'y avait plus rien derrière lui, plus une seule porte.

« Tu es doué, Stiles. Quand j'avais ton âge, je pouvais à peine faire une simple pièce. » Commen-ta-t-il, sachant que où que soit Stiles dans cette forêt, l'adolescent pouvait entendre Harry.

C'était l'esprit de Stiles après tout ; Il avait le contrôle complet.

« Mais tu le sais déjà, Stiles, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es doué. Tu deviendras plus fort avec le temps. » Déclara Harry en marchant plus loin dans la forêt, se concentrant sur cette seule source d'énergie qu'il pouvait sentit en face. « Ils s'inquiètent pour toi, Stiles. Ils veulent que tu reviennes. Le No-gitsune est partie. Il ne te blessera plus jamais. Tu dois revenir. »

Il fit un pas en avant, pour ensuite se jeter par terre et rouler sur le côté quand il entendit le vent siffler venant de la droite, et quand il leva les yeux, il vit une flèche enfoncée dans un arbre. Il se mit à rire et se leva.

« Tu es _vraiment_ doué. » murmura-t-il dans sa barbe et il pensa avoir entendu un rire sec et fatigué venir d'un endroit à proximité.

Il marcha vers l'avant en écoutant attentivement le vent dans les branches. Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils quand il se trouva au milieu d'une clairière, et serra les mains quand il vit le Nemeton au milieu de celle-ci.

« Eh bien, cela explique beaucoup de choses. » pressa-t-il à travers ses dents.

« Est-ce le cas ? »

Harry regarda sur le côté et son cœur se serra quand il vit Stiles appuyé contre un arbre à quelque 10 pieds de lui.

L'adolescent avait l'air fatigué et vidé. Sa peau était pâle, ses yeux ternes et ses lèvres gercées. Ses joues étaient légèrement creuses, bien que cela n'aurait pu être qu'à cause des ombres sur le jeune homme formées par la lune traversant les nuages sombres ressemblés dans le ciel.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Harry sentit quelque chose dans son ventre se tordre et tourner.

« Ça l'est. »

« Comme quoi ? » Stiles s'éloigna de l'arbre et fit un pas vers Harry qui se tenait debout, les mains relâchées sur ses côtés.

« Comme pourquoi le Nogitsune a eu une telle emprise sur toi. Tu as sacrifié ta vie pour trouver ton père et une Banshee a servi comme point d'ancrage. Tu es encore partiellement dans le Void. Tu en fais déjà partie. »

Les sourcils de Stiles se crispèrent au-dessus de ses yeux vides et il s'arrêta devant Harry. Etant à a même hauteur, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, et les lèvres de Stiles se tordirent dans un petit sourire.

Harry se mit à rire et secoua la tête.

« Eh bien, que je sois damné. » murmura-t-il et le sourcil gauche de Stiles se leva.

« Vous ne l'êtes pas déjà ? »

Harry renifla et secoua la tête. « Je suis damné depuis le jour de ma naissance. Ça arrive quand vous avez une prophétie suspendue au-dessus de votre tête. »

Stiles fredonna et regarda le Nemeton. « Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?' murmura-t-il et Harry regarda le visage de l'adolescent. Quelque chose était apparue dans les yeux de Stiles. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur, qu'Harry, pour une raison quelconque, pouvait reconnaitre assez bien.

« Tu fais partie du Void, Stiles. Tu changes. »

« Alors je ne suis plus humain ? »

Harry fredonna et regarda le Nemeton. « D'une certaine manière tu l'es. D'une autre, tu ne l'es pas. » Il vit que Stiles hochait la tête du coin de l'œil, et l'adolescent croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tandis que ses épaules se voutaient en avant et qu'il semblait se reprendre.

« Que va-t-il m'arriver ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée et Harry se tourna vers lui. L'adolescent frissonna quand Harry posa ses doigts sous le menton de Stiles et releva la tête pour regarder dans ses beaux yeux.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Quelque chose comme ça n'avait jamais eu lieu auparavant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es. Ce que je sais, c'est que tu es différent. Tu es puissant. Tu ne ressembles à aucune autre Etincelle dans le monde, et crois bien qu'il y en a beaucoup. Tu es spécial, Stiles, et être spécial n'ait pas forcément quelque chose de mauvais. »

« Comme toi ? » L'adolescent le regarda et Harry se mit à rire.

« Je suis la mort, chéri. Tu ne peux pas être plus spécial que ça. »

Stiles rit et les sourcils d'Harry rencontrèrent la ligne de ses cheveux lorsque l'adolescent s'avança et reposa son front contre l'épaule droite d'Harry. Harry déglutit avec une légère difficulté lorsque qu'une vague de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années lui traversa le corps.

Cette chaleur, qu'Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti depuis ses 17 dernières années, l'enveloppait, et presque comme si ses bras avaient un esprit qui leur était propre, il les enveloppa autour du mince, faible corps de Stiles et attira l'adolescent plus près de lui.

« Je suis fatigué. » murmura Stiles et les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent quand il sentit des larmes sur son épaule. « Je suis _tellement_ fatigué. »

« Je sais. » Harry réprima le frisson qui voulait ébranler son corps lorsque Stiles enveloppa ses bras autour des épaules de la Mort et ses déplaça aussi prêt qu'il le pouvait. « Je sais que tu l'es, Stiles. Mais ça va aller. Je te le promets. Les choses vont s'améliorer. »

« Quand ? »

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa simplement aller.

Il avait entendu des légendes. Il y avait des histoires de Morts qui l'avaient précédé et avaient trouvé une personne pouvant faire ressentir la Mort. Cette personne pourrait rendre la Mort humaine une nouvelle fois.

Harry pensait que ce n'était que des histoires. Il pensait que ce n'était que des mythes.

Mais cet adolescent, cet _enfant_ qui avait davantage souffert au cours de la dernière année de sa courte vie qu'Harry avait subi au cours de ses 17 dernières années, avait bougé quelque chose en lui. Stiles lui faisait sentir quelque chose de plus que de la compassion ou de la rage. Il faisait sentir à Harry plus que le sens du devoir et le plaisir d'un travail bien fait.

Stiles lui faisait sentir de la chaleur.

'C'est un Faucheur.'

Le murmure qui traversa l'esprit d'Harry le fit s'étouffer et haleter et Stiles recula un peu pour regarder le visage d'Harry.

« Tu es un Faucheur ? » murmura brusquement Harry et Stiles fronça les sourcils avec confusion.

« Un Faucheur ? Je pensais –Je pensais que tu étais la Mort. Je pensais que la Mort était la Faucheuse. »

« Même si je suis la Mort, je ne peux pas être dans chaque endroit du monde tout le temps. » murmura Harry alors que ses yeux balayaient le visage de Stiles. « Cela –Cela aurait du sens. Tu as goûté à la Mort. Tu as vu le Void. Ce serait logique. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu-… » Stiles s'étrangla quand Harry leva les mains et caressa les joues de Stiles. Il regarda profondément dans les yeux de Stiles et l'adolescent cessa de respirer à l'intensité du regard émeraude d'Harry.

« Chut. » murmura Harry de façon rassurante, caressant les joues avec ses pouces. « Concentres-toi. Ressens. Tout aura du sens. »

Stiles avala avec difficulté, prenant les poignées d'Harry et fermant lentement les yeux. « Sens-la, Stiles. Sens la connexion que tu as avec les deux Mondes. Sens-la. Sens- _moi_. »

Les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrirent quand un pouvoir inimaginable le traversa et ses yeux s'élargirent quand il regarda profondément dans les yeux d'Harry et vit l'obscurité comme il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il y avait tellement dans cette obscurité. Il y avait de la douleur et de la souffrance, mais il y avait aussi la paix et la justice ; Il y avait du réconfort et du châtiment. Il y avait une telle palette de choses brillant dans cette obscurité que cela coupa le souffle à Stiles

« Tu _es_ vraiment spécial, Stiles. Un Faucheur vivant. Le plus proche de la Mort. » Harry se mit à rire et se retourna alors qu'il lâchait le visage de Stiles.

Avec un gémissement craintif, Stiles prit plus fermement les poignées d'Harry, l'empêchant de bouger plus.

La Mort était dans son esprit. Pendant ce court laps de temps, il faisait partie de lui. Il avait tout vu. Il avait vu le passé et le présent de la Mort. Il ressentait ses émotions comme si elles étaient les siennes. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait voir quelque chose sur Harry qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à ce qu'il y avait dans l'esprit de Stiles. Tout était gris Tout sauf les incroyables yeux émeraudes d'Harry et quelque chose de transparent, bleu-métallisé qui était enveloppé autour du cou d'Harry, comme un bouclier.

Harry avait raison. Tout avait du sens. Avec Harry, tout cela avait du sens.

Tout d'un coup, la peur que Stiles ressentait, la douleur qui s'attardait dans ses membres, l'horreur qui avait régné dans son esprit pendant des semaines s'effaçait au fond de son esprit.

Harry se raidit alors qu'il regardait autour de lui et ses yeux s'élargirent quand tout ce qui l'entourait commença à changer. Sa bouche s'assécha quand il vit le sol sous lui commencer à changer de couleur. L'herbe commença lentement à devenir verte et il resta bouche bée quand il regarda le ciel et qu'il vit que la lumière argenté de la lune s'était transformé en une mystérieuse couleur mercure et que le ciel était devenu bleu foncé. Il regarda Stiles et ses yeux s'élargirent lorsque la peau de l'adolescent devint crémeuse, ses cheveux bruns foncé et ses yeux prirent une étrange couleur whisky.

Vu qu'Harry était assez près, il pouvait voir des taches de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait discerner dans ces profondeurs bruns-dorées Il semblait que des lucioles y dansaient.

« Qu'en est-il pour moi ? » parla Stiles d'une vois vacillante, sa voix se raffermissent. « Que suis-je pour toi ? »

« Mon Alter-ego. » dit Harry d'une voix sourde, et Stiles remarqua des traces d'émerveillement et d'étonnement en elle. « Le seul qui peut toucher sans peur la Mort, et vivre. »

Stiles avala difficilement sa salive. « Ouais, mais…mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire pour mon père, pour mes amis ? »

« Rien. Pour eux, tu seras toujours Stiles. Ils verront que tu seras différent, plus fort. Tu vas vivre ta vie avec eux. Tu vas vieillir et changer. Mais –Mais une fois que ton temps viendra, une fois que ta vie humaine finira. Tu prendras ta place à côté de moi. »

Stiles se lécha les lèvres et cette fois, Harry ne put arrêter le frisson qui lui parcourra le corps.

Stiles était un beau jeune homme. Harry se trouva à penser qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre que Stiles grandisse.

« Et qu'adviendra-t-il ? » demanda Stiles alors qu'il se rapprochait. « Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivera alors ? »

« Tu deviendras un Faucheur. Ensemble, avec moi et mes chiens de chasse, tu ressembleras les âmes quand leur temps viendra. Tu deviendras la main droite de la Mort. » Stiles hocha la tête alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un souffle d'Harry. Les yeux de la Mort, à cette proximité, semblaient encore plus incroyables. « Et ainsi, tu ne perdras jamais contact avec tes amis et ta famille. Tu sauras toujours où ils se trouvent. Tu pourras toujours les voir, leur parler. »

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Stiles alors que les souvenirs d'Harry rencontrant sa famille après sa Mort emplirent son esprit.

« Cela ne semble pas trop mal. » murmura-t-il, ses lèvres à peine à un cheveu de celles d'Harry. « Cela semble pas mal du tout. » Harry eut un petit rire et posa son front contre celui de Stiles.

Stiles frissonna alors que les pensées d'Harry remplissaient son esprit Sa joie de ne plus être seul serra le cœur de Stiles.

« Tu ne seras plus seul. » Stiles ne sut même pas l'avoir dit à voix haute avant qu'Harry ait un petit rire haletant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis toujours seul ? » murmura-t-il, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant à peine.

« Les battements de ton cœur. » répondit Stiles sans vraiment réfléchir, car c'était vrai. Il pouvait l'entendre. Lent et stable, presque inexistant, mais il pouvait entendre les battements du cœur d'Harry.

Et il pouvait sentir la joie d'Harry.

« Ils t'attendent. » déclara Harry, faisant un petit pas en arrière, pour seulement s'arrêter lorsque Stiles attrapa à nouveau ses poignées.

« Ils peuvent toujours attendre une minute de plus. » répondit-il et Harry déglutit avec une légère difficulté.

« Qu'en est-il de Derek ? » demanda-t-il et Stiles se figea. « Il se _soucie_ de toi, tu sais ? »

Stiles inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et Harry sentit quelque chose remonter sa colonne vertébrale lorsque les yeux de Stiles s'assombrirent et que ses lèvres s'étendirent dans un sourire en coin. « Je ne peux pas avoir les deux ? »

Les sourcils d'Harry rencontrèrent la ligne de ses cheveux et le sourcil droit de Stiles se leva un peu. « Es-tu sûr de pouvoir gérer un loup-garou et la Mort ? »

« La question est plutôt, est-ce que vous pourriez me gérer _moi_ ? »

Harry ricana et permit à Stiles de se rapprocher. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'adolescent et regarda les yeux de Stiles. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit des taches de peur et de doutes habilement cachés et rangés dans le fond de l'esprit de Stiles, mais pas assez loin pour que la Mort les manques.

« Tu ne seras plus jamais blessé, Stiles. Je te le promets. » Jura Harry en poussant le nez de Stiles avec le sien, ce qui, de surprise, fit avaler de travers l'adolescent. « Et quand la Mort fait une promesse, elle la tient. »

« Je sais. » répondit Stiles et Harry sourit. « Je sais. »

Et au moment où Harry se pencha et embrassa Stiles, tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux éclata en couleur.

XXX

 _Où tu vas je vais._

 _Ce que tu vois je vois je vois._

 _Je sais que je ne serai jamais moi-même_

 _Sans la sécurité de tes bras aimants_

 _Me préservant du mal._

XXX

'Il est temps de revenir, Stiles.'

L'adolescent entendit un murmure alors qu'il se penchait vers le baiser, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, longtemps, il sentit son cœur se remettre à vivre.

C'était étrange en effet, pensa-t-il alors que tout éclatait en lumière autour de lui.

C'était étrange que ce soit dans la Mort, qu'il trouvât la Vie.

XXX

 _Mets ta main dans la mienne_

 _Et nous résisterons !_

XXX

Des orbes whiskies s'ouvrirent à la lumière blanche aveuglante et à la sensation du poids presque naturel de tout son corps. Il gémit alors qu'il fermait les yeux et essayait de détourner la tête de la lumière imposante pour ensuite entendre un rire venant d'à côté de lui.

Il loucha alors qu'il ouvrait ses yeux puis son cœur rata un battement et ses yeux s'élargirent quand il vit la forme de son père assise sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

A la limite de la conscience, il conclut qu'il était dans _sa_ chambre, dans _son_ lit, mais il était trop occupé à digérer le fait que son père soit là pour réfléchir.

« Hé, mon petit. Tu as pris ton temps. »

« Papa ? » Sa voix se cassa et son père eut un petit rire. Il avait l'air incroyablement usé et fatigué, mais malgré ça, ses yeux étaient pleins de chaleur et de bonheur.

« Ton nouveau _Seigneur et Maitre_ nous a tout dis. Il nous a également dit qu'il faudra quelques jours pour que ton corps se réveil, mais une semaine, fils ? Je savais que tu étais paresseux, mais là… » Les mots de John moururent sur sa langue lorsque Stiles se lança et enveloppa ses bras autour du cou de son père.

John haleta brusquement quand Stiles se jeta sur lui, et ses bras se levèrent pour s'enveloppés autour du corps mince de Stiles. Il enterra son visage dans le cou de Stiles pour cacher ses larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, et son esprit s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'il respirait l'odeur de son fils et baignait dans la chaleur rayonnante de son corps.

« Je suis désolé, papa. Je suis tellement désolé. » Murmura Stiles à travers ses larmes et la douleur transparut dans sa gorge, et son père le serra plus fort.

« Tout va bien, mon fils. Il n'y a rien pour lequel tu dois te sentir désolé. Tout va bien. » Murmura John dans les cheveux de Stiles, le tenant comme s'il allait disparaitre dans la seconde. « Ça va aller. »

XXX

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais d'une certaine manière, je savais que je te retrouverais ici. »

Derek tourna les talons, prêt à se transformer en une seconde, pour se figer et fermer la bouche quand il trouva Stiles appuyé contre un arbre avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourire amusé sur son visage.

« Désolé. » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de te surprendre. »

Derek huma et regarda le Nemeton avant de regarder Stiles à nouveau. L'adolescent s'était éloigné de l'arbre et marchait dans la clairière entourant le Nemeton.

Le soleil se couchait lentement sur la forêt et peint le monde autour d'eux de mystérieuses couleurs orange, bleu pâle et violet foncé. Derek sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine se tordre en regardant Stiles marcher vers lui avec une sorte de confiance que Derek n'avait jamais vu chez le jeune homme.

Là encore, ce n'était plus le Stiles dont il se souvenait.

Stiles avait changé Il avait beaucoup changé.

Finie l'adolescent agité et à la place se trouvait un jeune homme avec les épaules carrés, le dos droit et une stature confiante. Il rayonnait de connaissance et de vivacité, et il y avait quelque chose à son propos qui agaçait un peu tout le monde.

Lydia avait été la plus touché. Pendant deux semaines entières, elle n'avait pu que difficilement rester près de Stiles seul. Elle avait dit que sa simple présence faisait entendre les voix, et même alors qu'Harry –Mort leur avait expliqué ce qui était arrivé à Stiles et ce que tout cela voulait dire pour l'adolescent, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que tous ces changements se produisent chez lui.

Alors que Stiles était toujours sarcastique et cynique au possible, il semblait s'être calmé. Ses lèvres s'étiraient presque toujours en un petit sourire en coin, et ses yeux étaient pleins d'ombres Des ombres qui n'étaient pas là avant et qui montraient de la connaissance et du pouvoir bien au-delà de tout ce que ses amis ses amis pourraient rêver.

Ils n'avaient pas encore vu les nouveaux pouvoirs de Stiles, mais quelque chose leur disait qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus pressés de les voir.

« Tu vas bien, Sourwolf ? » dit Stiles d'une voix trainante alors qu'il s'approchait de Derek qui se redressa et sentit une vague de froid le submerger et des frissons se déplacés sur son corps.

« Je vais bien. » dit-il, et Stiles leva un sourcil vers lui alors qu'l tentait de retenir un sourire. A en juger par la façon dont les coins de ses lèvres pleines tournaient un peu vers le bas et ses yeux s'élargissaient d'amusement, il échouait.

« Et ce doit être la raison pour laquelle tu évites de passer du temps seul avec moi. » déclara-t-il avec douceur et Derek éclairci sa gorge alors qu'il détournait le regard de Stiles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stiles ? » demanda-t-il en tournant le dos à l'adolescent, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et regardant de nouveau le Nemeton.

« Je ne peux pas vouloir passer du temps avec toi sans avoir d'arrière-pensées ? »

« Stiles, tu as toujours des arrière-pensées. » murmura Derek et Stiles rit alors qu'il s'arrêtait à côté de Derek, son épaule droite frôlant celle, gauche, de Derek.

« Toujours ? » dit-il d'une voix trainante et Derek renifla.

« Toujours. »

Stiles rit et, pendant quelques instants, le silence régna entre eux. « Tu sais, il y a assez de moi pour les deux. » déclara Stiles et Derek soupira.

« Stiles… »

« Derek ! » l'interrompit l'adolescent et il se mit devant lui. « Harry peut être mon Seigneur et Maitre. » souligna-t-il et il roula des yeux. « Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'est pas cruel ou mauvais. D'ailleurs, il m'a donné l'éternité. Je suis son Alter-ego maintenant et pour toujours. Toi ? Combien de temps penses-tu que nous aurons ? Combien de temps penses-tu que ces vies humaines vont durer ? Veux-tu vraiment perdre un temps précieux à essayer de te convaincre que ça va ? Veux-tu vraiment perdre des années sur quelque chose qui se produira inévitablement ? »

Les lèvres de Derek se pressèrent un une ligne fine et il regarda sur le côté.

« Derek, je t'aime. » Ses yeux s'élargirent et il regarda Stiles, choqué. « Je t'aime depuis un certain temps maintenant, même si tu n'étais pas là. Je te connais, Derek Hale. Je te _vois_. Je vois à travers toi, et je _sais_ que tu le veux. Je _sais_ que c'est le cas pour toi aussi. Pourquoi essais-tu ne nier quelque chose qui pourrait être la meilleur chose qui pourrait t'arriver dans ta vie ? »

Le loup-garou regardait l'Alter-ego de la mort avec de grands yeux pleins de confusion. « Tu m'a-.. »

« Je t'aime, Derek. C'est le _cas_. » Souligna Stiles et il s'approcha du loup-garou.

« Mais –Mais qu'en est-il… »

« Il est dans ma tête. » Stiles fit un pas de plus près du loup-garou, s'arrêtant à peine à un demi-pied de lui. « J'ai vu son cœur. J'ai vu son esprit. Il est _solitaire,_ Derek. Etre la Mort est solitaire et effrayant, et il a été seul depuis si longtemps qu'il a commencé à croire qu'il serait seul pour toujours. Il était et est toujours un homme bon, peu importe le fait qu'il soit Mort L'être le plus puissant de l'univers. Il est seul, et on m'a donné le pouvoir de détruire cette solitude. On m'a donné quelque chose – _quelqu'un_ qui sera toujours là pour moi, et quelqu'un pour qui je pourrais toujours être là. Cela ne le dérange pas, car il _sait_ que, qu'à travers _moi,_ il t'aura aussi toi et les autres. Il ne veut plus être seul. »

Derek aval difficilement et regarda le sol.

« Derek ? »

Il leva un peu le regard et ses yeux rencontrèrent les orbes couleurs whiskies de Stiles.

« Derek, le veux-tu ? » insista Stiles et Derek avala difficilement.

« Je –Je veux. Je le veux. » (NT : _Omg, y a que mon esprit tordu qui les vois en costume en train de se passer la bague au doigt ?_ )

Stiles sourit à ses paroles, et si Derek devait être honnête, il admettrait que c'était le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais vu.

« Alors ne le combats pas, Sourwolf. Ou je lâcherais le Chien des Enfers sur toi, et il n'est pas très drôle. »

Cela fit avoir un petit rire surpris à Derek et il secoua la tête en faisant un pas en avant et combla la distance entre lui et Stiles. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles et aplatit son corps contre le sien. Stiles sourit et poussa le nez de Derek avec le sien.

« J'en tremble dans mes bottes. » gronda Derek et les yeux d'or de Stiles brillèrent d'amusement.

« Tu portes… » Avant que Stiles ne puisse finir, Derek se déplaça pour un baiser.

C'était différent de m'exploration lente et tendre d'Harry dans la bouche de Stiles, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était mauvais. Il se sentait aussi bien aussi bien que lorsque Harry l'avait embrassé. Stiles soupira dans la bouche de Derek et enveloppa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« _Cela,_ rendrait un homme mort, chaud. »

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour trouver Harry assis sur le Nemeton, ses jambes croisées et penché en arrière sur ses mains.

« Oh, ça ne me dérange pas ! » sourit-il et ses yeux s'assombrirent. « Vous veniez de vous rendre à la bonne partie. »

Stiles se mit à rire et jeta un coup d'œil à Derek qui déplaça son poids et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Harry, je… »

« Je pense que Stiles a tout dit, Derek. » l'interrompit Harry et il leur fit un clin d'œil. « Je suppose que mes jours d'ennuis sont révolus. » Il sourit et Stiles se mit à rire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Harry.

La Mort se leva alors que Stiles atteignait ses côtés, et il attira Stiles dans un baiser, faisant gémir l'adolescent et sortir un grondement de la poitrine de Derek. Harry se mit à rire alors qu'ils se séparaient et il leva la main pour se débarrasser de ses lunettes. « Viens, Sourwolf. » dit-il en plaçant ses lunettes dans la poche de poitrine de sa chemise. « La vie est courte et tout le tralala. »

Derek se mit à rire et haussa ses épaules massives. « Au moins, ce sera intéressant. » marmonna-t-il, et il se dirigea vers Harry et Stiles qui échangèrent un regard amusé.

Et alors que la lune montait dans le ciel, un Loup-garou avait finalement trouvé sa place, la Mort avait trouvé son compagnon éternel, et quant à Stiles ?

Eh bien, après cette nuit-là, il ne put plus se lamenter de sa virginité (ou de son absence).

* * *

(1) Friedrich Nietzsche


	3. Et Nous Nous Tiendrons Debout

_Hey ~ Voila donc la suite, je préviens, y a un lemon ! Et une petite scène de torture :p_

 ** _Réponses aux Guest :_**

 **BlueRigel :**

 _Merciii, ça fait plaisir :D_

 _Oui j'ai un gros problème avec ça, à chaque fois que j'écris je suis là : "Bon sang c'est 'é' ou 'er' ?!" haha_

 _Merci pour ton aide avec la traduction de Closest, j'ai choisi Alter-ego, qui je pense, était le plus approprié ^^ Pour 'recors', c'était bien trouver ! xD Mais moi-même je ne connaissais pas ce mot avant que tu ne me le dises, alors j'ai préféré évité x)_

 _En tout cas merci beaucoup et je te dis à une prochaine ! ^^_

 **Kate :**

 _Merci beaucoup pour ta proposition, j'ai longuement hésité à la mettre, parce que je trouve qu'elle est aussi approprié qu'Alter-ego, mais j'ai fini par penché pour l'autre ^^_

 _En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bonne lecture à toi ! ^^_

 **Guest :**

 _Merci ça fait plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **nathydemon :**

 _Haha, triste, je sais pas trop ~_

 _Bonne lecture à toi ! xD_

 **hitori :**

 _Ton premier Teen Wolf / HP ? Je suis honoré ! xD_

 _J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 _Ps : Heureuse de voir qu'il n'y a pas que moi avec une imagination débordante ~_

 _ **Fin des Réponses aux Guest**_

 _Toujours à la recherche d'un(e) bêta !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« C'est fait. »

Des ornes ambrés incandescents rencontrèrent des yeux émeraude sans fin qui montraient une telle émotion que le plus jeune d'entre eux ne put s'empêcher de se sentir dépassé.

« Tu le fait à nouveau. » dit Stiles et le propriétaire de ses yeux éthérés leva les sourcils, le faisant sourire. « Tes yeux _brillent_ d'émotions. »

« Ah ! » Les fines, mais _oh si douces_ lèvres s'étendirent dans un petit sourire mystérieux. « Je pensais que nous avions conclu que tu étais le seul responsable de cela. Après tout, tu es celui qui fait _ressentir_ la Mort, Stiles. »

La conversation fut interrompue par le bruit de pattes douces frappant le sol et les deux se tournèrent pour voir un gros chien noir ressemblant à un rottweiler, mais avec la mâchoire un peu plus en avant et deux crocs acérés dépassant vers le haut. Une paire d'yeux rouges et brillants les regarda et Stiles se mit à rire quand il tendit les mains pour caresser sa tête.

« Tu es déjà de retour, Reema ? » Stiles s'agenouilla tandis que le chien grondait et se blottissait contre la poitrine de l'homme aux yeux ambre. « Qui est le prochain, Harry ? » Il regarda la Mort et l'homme aux émeraudes sourit et fit claquer ses doigts. Un morceau de papier apparut dans l'air et flotta un moment avant qu'Harry ne l'arrache et ne le retourne pour lire ce qu'il s'y disait.

« Oh ! » Stiles frémit et ses lèvres se desséchèrent lorsque ses yeux s'obscurcirent et que les lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire sombre. « Je l'attendait, celui-ci. » La voix qui pourrait simplement faire venir Stiles en lui chuchotant à l'oreille envoya un ensemble de frissons totalement différents dans sa colonne vertébrale.

« Est-ce Greyback ? »

Harry rit sombrement et le morceau de papier brûla dans des flammes noires.

« Je pense que je devrais pouvoir m'occuper de celui-ci seul, Stiles. »

L'Alter-ego de la mort fronça les sourcils et tapota la tête de Reema avant de se lever et de marcher pour se tenir devant l'homme légèrement plus grand.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu le fasse tout seul, pas maintenant que je peux te suivre partout sans me soucier de ma famille ou de mes amis. Ils sont tous au paradis maintenant. Je suis à toi et à toi seul. »

Harry se mit à rire doucement et posa ses mains sur la fine taille de Stiles pour le plaquer contre son corps fort. Stiles soupira alors que les lèvres d'Harry se posaient sur les siennes, et une vague d'énergie puissante déferla sur lui, réveillant chaque nerf de son corps.

« Cela ne signifie pas que je veux que tu vois cela, Stiles. »

Le jeune homme expira lorsqu'Harry chuchota contre ses lèvres et en lécha le contour, des mains fortes et chaudes le frottant en des cercles sur ses côtés avant de se poser sur ses hanches, le tirant contre son corps fort et inflexible.

« C'est personnel. Il est le dernier vestige de mon passé. Ce ne sera pas un joli spectacle. »

XXX

 _Je sais comment blesser_

 _Je sais comment soigner_

 _Je sais quoi montrer et quoi cacher_

XXX

« Je suis ton Alter-ego, _my Lord_. » taquina Stiles, bien qu'il y ait une note de sérieux dans sa voix, et l'Alter-ego de la Mort glissa ses mains sur le ventre et la poitrine d'Harry avant de les posés sur le visage de son maitre et de regarder droit dans ses yeux pleins de questions. « Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire ou dire qui me ferra te quitter. D'ailleurs, comme tu l'as dit –il est le dernier vestige de ton passé, la dernière cause restante qui fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui ; La dernière cause de ta conséquence. » Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Stiles et ses yeux s'obscurcirent. « Je veux _le remercier_. »

Harry sourit et pencha la tête sur le côté pour placer un baiser au milieu de la paume gauche de Stiles.

Stiles haleta et frissonna quand Harry attrapa son avant-bras d'une prise douce alors que baisers et petites morsures se dispersaient de sa paume à son poignet, pour légèrement mordre dans la veine s'y trouvant. Les genoux de Stiles étaient déjà bien en peine et sa bouche s'assécha, nostalgique de ces adroite lèvres et de cette langue habile pour faire fuir n'importe qu'elle pensées saines d'esprit.

« Harry-… »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que cela me fait quand tu parles comme ça. » La voix d'Harry était un faible grondement, légèrement déformé en un ronronnement, et un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Stiles. Harry tira sur le bras de Stiles et la plaqua contre son corps, plongeant vers le bas pour verrouiller ses lèvres au cou de Stiles, ce fit rejeta la tête en arrière au jeune homme, les yeux se fermant.

Reema gronda et disparut, les laissant tous deux seuls.

« Harry… »

« Chut. »

Stiles sentit les dents grignoter le lobe de son oreille gauche et un soupire satisfait s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« J'ai attendu des années pour faire cela. Je peux patienter encore quelques heures de plus. »

XXX

 _Je sais quand il faut parler_

 _Et je sais quand il faut toucher ;_

 _Personne n'est mort pour en avoir voulu trop._

XXX

Stiles frissonna quand son dos toucha une surface douce et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, un petit rire essoufflé s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans une grande, spacieuse chambre noire avec un lit au milieu. Dans la cheminée en face d'eux, un feu dansait dans un rythme léger et paresseux. Il leva les yeux et se lécha les lèvres quand il vit les yeux d'Harry dilatés de passion, de désir, d'amour et d'adoration. Il leva les mains et les posa sur le visage d'Harry, le tirant dans un baiser lent et langoureux.

Chaque nerf de son corps se déclencha quand il sentit des mains froides se glisser sous sa chemise et caressée sa peau sensible. Il se redressa un peu alors qu'Harry enlevait sa chemise. Il la jeta derrière son épaule et il sembla à Stiles que ces incroyables yeux le dévoraient. Harry se pencha lentement et taquina les lèvres de Stiles avec un profond baiser accompagné de lèchements et pincements tendre. Il frotta les jolis petits et sombres tétons de Stiles avec ses pouces alors qu'il l'embrassait sur son menton, tandis que Stiles s'efforçait de déboutonner la chemise à manches longues noir et moulante d'Harry avec ses doigts tremblants.

Peu importe combien de fois il l'avait fait avec Harry ou avec Harry et Derek, il était toujours, toujours aussi appréhensif. A chaque bouton, plus de cette parfaite peau pâle se révélait, et Stiles sentit sa poitrine se remplir de quelque chose de lourd. Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine d'Harry et les tendit vers le haut, écartant la chemise d'Harry de ses épaules alors qu'il frottait les muscles contractés avec ses doigts.

C'était déjà douloureusement dur dans son pantalon serré, mais Harry ne semblait pas être pressé alors qu'il embrassait et pinçait le cou et l'épaule de Stiles.

« Harry ? » souffla-t-il et Harry fredonna distraitement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bas, passant ses mains sur la taille de Stiles alors qu'il couvrait de ses lèvres son mamelon droit et taquinait la dureté de sa langue et de ses dents, faisant pousser un gémissement étranglé à Stiles.

Il sentit les mains d'Harry ramper dans son pantalon et ses hanches se soulevèrent en reflexe, faisant rire Harry tout en embrassant l'estomac de Stiles. Les mains de Stiles serrèrent les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête quand Harry mordilla sa queue douloureuse à travers le tissu fin de son boxer. Il eut beaucoup de mal à s'empêcher de bouger alors qu'Harry poussait paresseusement son pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux puis à ses mollets tout en pressent des baisers affectueux sur l'os de sa hanche, sa queue encore recouverte et ses cuisses.

Une fois le pantalon retiré, Harry traina ses doigts sur les mollets, les genoux et les cuisses de Stiles, et, alors qu'il regardait le visage de Stiles, ses yeux devinrent noirs de passions.

« H-Harry ! » Stiles glapit et frissonna quand Harry suça la tête de sa queue à travers son boxer au moment où ses doigts glissaient sous la ceinture. Stiles jeta la tête en arrière et gémit quand Harry tira son boxer sur sa queue douloureuse, la libérant enfin. « Harry, s-s'il te plait, ne me fais pas languir ! » La Morte ricana alors qu'il léchait la partie inférieure de la bite de Stiles tout en tirant son dernier vêtement. Le boxer rejoint le reste des vêtements de Stiles quelque part sur le sol au moment où Harry engloutissait le membre du jeune homme, gémissant au goût.

Il leva les yeux et sa queue frissonna dans son pantalon à la vue de la tête de Stiles jeté en arrière de désir, ses cheveux collants sur son front et ses cils appuyés contre les joues rouges. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et rouges, et engorgé de gémissements et d'halètements rauque, créant la plus douce des musique du monde. Sa peau luisait à la lumière du feu, et le rouge foncé des draps de soie ne faisait que renforcer sa beauté naturelle.

Dominer par le sentiment d'humilité, la mort arrêta ses soins et grimpa lentement sur le jeune homme. Des yeux ambre brûlants s'ouvrirent, et Stiles prit une profonde inspiration avant de regarder dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Tu t'es arrêté. » Se plaint-il avec confusion, et Harry sourit amoureusement. Il se baissa et embrassa Stiles avec amour, versant toutes les émotions que Stiles produisait dans son cœur ; Le cœur qu'il pensait ne plus pouvoir ressentir. Stiles lui avait donné son cœur, et Harry ?

Il donnerait le monde à Stiles.

XXX

 _Le monde ne te suffit pas,_

 _Mais c'est un endroit tellement parfait pour commencer, mon amour._

XXX

« S'il te plait, ne t'arrêtes pas. » articula le jeune homme contre les lèvres d'Harry, ses mains s'accrochant aux joues d'Harry alors qu'il soulevait lentement son bassin contre le sien, déclenchant un grondement dans la poitrine de la Mort. Il s'inclina et mordit le cou de Stiles alors qu'il se frottait contre lui, les doigts enfoncés dans les draps de chaque côté des épaules de Stiles.

Incapable de trouver la satisfaction qu'il convoitait, Stiles se concentra sur l'Etincelle de Volonté qu'Harry lui avait appris à utiliser. Il concentra chaque pensée à ce qu'il voulait, et une vague de délice lui traversa la colonne vertébrale lorsque les vêtements d'Harry se volatilisèrent. La Morte se mit à rire et il leva un peu la tête, ses yeux brillants rencontrant les orbes dilatés de Stiles.

« Tu étais un peu trop habillé pour l'occasion, my Lord. » Taquina Stiles d'une voix trainante et Harry sourit en rampant en arrière. Il se plaça entre les jambes entrouvertes de Stiles et, avec un claquement des doigts, une petite boite ronde en or finement ouvragé de la taille d'un poing apparut dans sa main droite. Le couvercle disparut et l'odeur d'encens et de de forêt tropical emplie l'air. Il leva les yeux vers Stiles en plaçant la boite sur le lit et il plongea les doigts de sa main droite dans l'huile chaude à l'intérieur.

Il garda les yeux verrouillés sur Stiles alors qu'il s'inclinait pour lécher la tête de sa queue, tout en déplaçant ses doigts luisants vers l'entrée de Stiles. Le jeune homme lâcha un souffle tremblant, la tête retombant contre le lit alors qu'il sentait le pouce d'Harry frotter et taquiner son entrée et que ses lèvres se refermaient autour du bout de sa queue. Il gémit et son torse se souleva alors qu'Harry l'engloutissait lentement et qu'il poussait en doigt huileux en lui.

Il avait cessé d'avoir mal ou d'être mal à l'aise depuis très, _très_ longtemps. La seule chose que Stiles ressentait était un plaisir total ; Un plaisir presque inimaginable.

Harry savait exactement où toucher pour lui faire perdre le souffle. Il savait comment tordre ses doigts pour le faire convulser et gémir. Il savait quand lécher ou sucer, rapidement ou lentement pour l'amener au bord d'un orgasme et de le garder là, chancelant sur le bord, mais incapable de tomber.

Même dans la mort, Harry savait comment le faire se sentir en _vie_.

XXX

 _Les gens comme nous_

 _Savent comment survivre ;_

 _Il n'y a aucun intérêt à vivre, si tu ne sens pas la vie._

XXX

Pour faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que de l'aimer (car il était étonnamment facile d'aimer Harry), la Mort lui avait donné le monde. Il lui avait donné l'occasion de vivre éternellement, de toujours savoir où étaient ses proches ; Pour toujours être en mesure de les voir et de leur parler. Tout ce qu'il demandait en retour était que Stiles l'aime. Il avait tout donné à Stiles, et il continuait à lui donner plus.

Le monde leur appartenait.

« Hrary ! » cria Stiles quand les doigts à l'intérieur de lui frottèrent contre sa prostate. Harry renifla quand il se trouva soudain sur le dos, pour ensuite haleter quand Stiles le chevaucha et se pencha vers lui, ses mains sur la poitrine d'Harry.

« N'oublies pas que nous avons une _bête_ à dompter, my Lord. » pressa Stiles à travers ses dents en positionnant son corps tremblant. « Tu auras le temps de me taquiner plus tard. Il sentit la pointe de la bite chaude et dure d'Harry contre son entrée et sourit à la Mort avant de le prendre en lui.

Il jeta sa tête en arrière avec un grognement étouffé et victorieux, et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine alors qu'un halètement d'Harry résonnait dans la pièce sombre où ils se trouvaient. Il regarda Harry et déglutit à la vue.

Cela ne lui apportait que plus de bonheur ; Savoir qu'il était le seul pouvant faire perdre son sang-froid à la Mort. Le fait qu'il était le seul pouvant faire ressentir la Mort, le seul qui pouvait faire en sorte que la Mort se sente mieux que jamais.

La peau pâle de la Mort brillait comme du granit blanc sous la lumière d'une lune bleue pâle, ses cheveux ressemblaient à un halo de ténèbres, et seul un mince liseré d'émeraude lumineux pouvait être vu atour de ses pupilles dilatées. Les doigts de la Mort s'enfoncèrent dans la peau douce des fortes cuisses de Stiles avec une force qui pourrait lui laisser des marques, arrêtant tout mouvement supplémentaire.

« Tu m'as donné le monde, Harry. » murmura Stiles et il frotta ses mains contre la poitrine de Stiles alors qu'il se penchait en avant. Il se posa sur lui, ses coudes de chaque côté de la tête d'Harry, regardant profondément dans les yeux de la Mort ; La seule créature au monde pouvant le faire et survivre. « Permets-moi de te le retourner en nature. » chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres d'Harry.

« Tu me donnes déjà assez, Stiles » Les mains d'Harry empoignèrent fermement le cul de Stiles, et le jeune homme haleta quand Harry bougea. « Tu m'as déjà suffisamment donné. »

Le rythme était impitoyable, limite _brutal_ , mais c'était parfait ; C'était absolument parfait. Leurs halètements se mélangeaient entre leurs bouches, la peau glissait contre la peau et leurs puissances fouettaient et dansaient autour d'eux.

Incapable de former une pensée cohérente, beaucoup moins pressé en dehors de la pile d'émotion dans sa gorge, Stiles ne pouvait qu'haleter, gémir et _ressentir_.

« Viens pour moi, Stiles. » Ces mots chuchotés contre son oreille droite furent la perte de Stiles, et le plaisir divin submergea son corps, brûla son âme et se grava dans le cœur de son être.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une autre vague de chaleur le rempli, et il se força à ouvrir les yeux et à capter la vue de son Lord et Maitre avec la tête renversée, les lèvres ouvertes dans un cri silencieux et les yeux pleins de _lumière_.

Il reposa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Harry, jouissant de la manière dont Harry caressait son dos dans des gestes lents, tendres et aimants. Il baissa la tête sous le menton d'Harry et frissonna quand celui-ci lui embrassa le dessus de la tête.

« Je dois partir. » parla gravement la Mort et Stiles soupira avec une légère déception. Il gémit quand Harry de dégagea de lui et roula lentement sur le côté. Harry se pencha sur son coude gauche et regarda Stiles avec un petit sourire. « Tu veux toujours venir avec moi ? » demanda-t-il et Stiles se lit à rire en levant sa main gauche et il caressa la joue droite d'Harry avec le dos de ses doigts.

« J'ai laissé mon passé derrière moi, Harry. » murmura Stiles, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres au souvenir de la bonne vie qu'il avait mené avec ses amis et sa famille. « Tu étais là quand mon père est décédé. Nous étions ensemble quand Derek est aussi parti. Tu étais là pour Scott et tous les autres. Je serais là avec toi pour le dernier morceau de ton passé. »

Harry sourit et se pencha pour embrasser le front de Stiles. « Tu m'as déjà donné tout ce que n'importe qui pourrait souhaiter, Stiles. » dit-il et Stiles sourit alors qu'il léchait ses lèvres.

« Et tu m'as donné le monde, Harry. Je pense que nous sommes _plus_ que quittes. »

Harry se mit à rire et secoua la tête. « Allons-y, dans ce cas. » Il se leva et des vêtements noirs serrés se matérialisèrent sur son magnifique, corps musclé.

Stiles soupira légèrement de déception mais se leva et souhaita qu'un pantalon et un léger t-shirt noir habille son corps, et qu'une paire de basket confortable apparaisse à ses pieds. Il regarda Harry quand il sentit un frisson de pouvoir dans l'air et la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient disparus dans l'obscurité.

Il s'approcha d'Harry et se pencha dans son étreinte lorsqu'Harry enveloppa son bras gauche autour de sa taille. Accompagné d'hurlements menaçants, une dizaine de Chiens des Enfers apparurent autour d'eux, la soif de sang dans leurs yeux rouges. Reema fit un pas en avant et regardant Harry.

« Il est temps. »

XXX

 _Nous savons quand embrasser_

 _Et nous savons quand tuer._

 _Si nous ne pouvons pas tout avoir,_

 _Alors personne ne le pourra._

XXX

Les cris remplis de douleur faisaient écho à travers l'ensemble des grottes souterraines suivies de grondements rageux et de rugissements menaçants. Le bruit d'os craquant et de la peau déchirée rebondissait sur les murs de pierre.

En retrait, se trouvait la Mort, regardant de ses yeux froids la scène de ses Molosses déchiquetant Fenrir Greyback.

« Bon appétit, mes petits. » murmura-t-il.

Un frisson descendit dans la colonne vertébrale de la Mort quand une main tendre se posa entre ses omoplates et il regarda son Alter-ego par-dessus son épaule droite.

Les yeux d'ambres regardaient avec une fascination morbide la scène en face d'eux, et la Mort senti quelque chose remuer dans le creux de son ventre quand il vit son éternel amant lécher ses pleines, lèvres en cœur.

« Il souffrira pour toujours. » parla la Mort d'un ton lourd de finalité. « Revivant sa mort encore et encore pour toute l'éternité, il paiera pour toutes les vies qu'il a prises et ruiné. »

Stiles déglutit et s'appuya contre Harry. « Je voudrais dire que j'ai pitié de ceux qui te mettent en colère. » Il regarda dans les yeux d'Harry et secoua la tête. « Mais ils le méritent. Ils le méritent _tous_. »

Harry huma et s'inclina pour embrasser Stiles légèrement. Il entendit le dernier souffle que Fenrir expira, s'étouffant dans son propre sang, et il sentit comme si une montagne tombait de son dos.

« Allons-y, amour. Nous en avons fini ici. »

L'obscurité les engloutis et ils laissèrent le dernier morceau de leur passé derrière.

A partit de ce moment-là, ils avancèrent côte à côte, la Mort et son Alter-ego, son Consort, pour toujours rendre justice aux morts _et_ aux vivants.

* * *

 _Et voilà, fini ~_

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu ^^_


End file.
